steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Klejnot u szyi
Dzień. Noc. Dzień. I tak w kółko. Ciągnął się czas i za sobą ciągnął jego wierne poddane. Pobyt w miejscu odosobnienia był dla Erytryn i Hemimorfit... Albo może nie, lepiej powiedzieć, czym nie był. A zdecydowanie nie był jak weekend w spa z oczyszczającą sauną. Raczej, jak kąpiel błotna z małymi porcjami elektrowstrząsów. Mnóstwo milczących godzin przeplatane z kaskadą gniewu i wzajemnych oskarżeń. Można powiedzieć, że w jednym, ciasnym flakonie, gryzły się, mieszały i chwilami wyciszały - dwa zapachy. We wnętrzu tego flakonu stale coś się działo, choćby nie było nawet tego widać na pierwszy rzut oka - ale proces musi trwać, jeżeli mają powstać piękne perfumy. Dobiegało kolejne ziemskie południe. Erytryn przechadzała się po pomieszczeniu, podziwiając swoje małe dzieło. Ostatniej nocy wyszła na poszukiwanie jakichkolwiek kwiatów, którymi możnaby przyozdobić nieco smutne wnętrze. Jej znaleziska nie były szczególnie imponujące, ale lepsze kilka zmokłych, żółtych gałązek z pięcioma kwiatami na krzyż, nic nic. Patrząc na ich długie płatki, przypomniała sobie o dziwnym incydencie, który miał miejsce podczas jej wyprawy. Mianowicie: zdawało jej się, jakby padający deszcz, padł na nią... jakby mniej. Jak gdyby krople unosiły się tylko lekko nad nią, nie muskając jej skóry ani odrobinę. Spojrzała na siedzącą na parapecie Hemimorfit i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Nowe kwiatki? - rzuciła niebiesko-zielona. - Nowe. Uznałam, że tamte tak się rozlazły, że nie uśmiechają już naszych oczu. - Ty i twój romantyzm. Nie gadaj tyle, tylko pokaż, co tam masz. Hemimorfit nie wypowiedziała tego zjadliwie. Co zaskakujące, dawno już nie wypowiedziała niczego zjadliwie. Tu było więcej jej naturalnej przekory. Może nieco podszytej udawanym nadąsaniem. Ale tylko udawanym. - Ładne. Ujdą w tłoku. Zresztą tu wszytko takie brzydkie dookoła, ale to jest... powyżej normy. Erytryn roześmiała się. Już dawno zauważyła, z niemałym zdziwieniem, że jej obecność denerwuje ją dużo mniej. Czyżby czas leczył rany? - Masz oko znawcy. - Ba. - Te czerwone całkiem ładnie pachną. Możesz sama zobaczyć. - Które? - O, te - mówiąc to, lekko je podświetliła, żeby Hemi mogła łatwiej je zauważyć. - Rzeczywiście, ładny bukiet. Frezja? - Jesteś niesamowita. Skąd Ty wiesz takie rzeczy? - Nawet niepotrzebni mogą mieć nosa. Uuu. Coś pękło. Eri spojrzała nadawczo na współlokatorkę. - Wciąż myślisz o sobie, jako o niepotrzebnej? - Taka już moja przeszłość. Ale Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, nie przeżyłaś tego, co ja. - Wiem, Hemi. W mojej młodości nie spotkała mnie żadna tragedia, szczególnie taka, jak Twoja. Chciałabym Cię zrozumieć i wiem, że może mu się to nie udać, ale nie chcę zostawiać Cię w tym samą. - A jeżeli nie zechcę Ci powiedzieć? - Wtedy nie znajdzie się siła, która mogłaby zakwestionować Twój wybór. Szanuję Twoją wolną wolę i nie chcę Ci się wciskać na siłę w przeszłość. Nie jestem od zadawania ran. Hemimorfit zaskoczyła taka otwartość. Czy mogła się otworzyć? I czy naprawdę dobrze usłyszała, że nikt do niczego jej nie zmusza? - Macierz dużo Ci powiedziała - zaczęła ponuro, a Erytryn zaczęła uważnie słuchać - ale nie wszystko. Po tym wszystkim byłam załamana i tylko Macierz wie, ile miłości trzeba było we mnie wlać, żebym stała się tym, kim jestem dzisiaj. Jej zawdzięczam właściwie wszystko. To ona też zaprowadziła mnie na Homeworld. Uznała, że tu będę mogła spokojnie żyć i wypełnić swoją pustkę. - Czy stało się coś jeszcze? - Nie wiem, czy chcę Ci o tym mówić, bo może Cię to zranić. - Jeżeli tylko to Cię powstrzymuje, to mów śmiało. - No dobrze. Lata później spotkałam pewien Klejnot spoza mojego domu. Wyglądał, jak Ty. Też był Erytrynem. Ale nie przypominał Ciebie. Ona powiedziała, że słyszała o mnie i że jest ktoś, kto przeżył. - Niesamowite. Więc jednak ktoś przeżył! - Zaprowadziła mnie na swój statek, Macierz poleciała razem z nami. Wtedy o tym nie wiedziałam, bo nie widziałam jej. Wiesz, Macierze potrafią... Ona potrafi... stać się niewidzialna, ale tylko w pewnym zakresie. Jeżeli ktoś widzi podczerwień, albo ultrafiolet, zaraz ja odnajdzie. Ja nie umiem. Poleciałyśmy. Tam okazało się, że to wszystko, to... Zamilkła, gdy z oddali słychać było ostrzegawcze, niskie dudnienie. Wyjący Kamień aktywował się, grzmiąc niesamowicie. To była wiadomość. Serandyt i Hiacynty są w niebezpieczeństwie. Potwór wrócił. Klejnoty pędziły na łeb, na szyję. Do wioski dotarły o wiele sprawniej, niż za pierwszym razem, z racji odkrytych kilka lat temu środków transportu. Gdy przybyły na miejsce, zobaczyły coś niesamowicie dziwnego. Mała armia Hiacyntów, pod przewodnictwem Serandyt, spanikowane, próbowały na szybko zbudować plazmową osłonę, która mogłaby je ochronić przed tajemniczym obiektem, spadającym z nieba. Ten przybliżał się coraz szybciej i szybciej, żeby za chwilę wysłać w kierunku ziemi mniejsze wersje samego siebie. Metalowe kule uzbrojone we włócznie. Pierwsze kilka położyło małą grupę pomarańczowych wojowników, ale następny oddział rozprawił się z nimi. Rozpętała się walka. Gemmerangi ruszyły do tańca, rzężąc po metalu. Erytryn i Hemimorfit również włączyły się do walki. Strumienie światła cięły powietrze, część kul obijała się o siebie, dryfując bez grawitacji, ale Erytryn dbała o zachowanie odpowiedniego dystansu, żeby przez przypadek nie połączyć się z Hemi. Trzy czwarte Hiacyntów straciła fizyczną formę, zostało tylko kilka kul, Serandyt trzymała się jeszcze na nogach. Gdy największa kula osiągnęła grunt, fala uderzeniowa pozbawiła fizycznej formy wszystkie Hiacynty. Pył opadł, a połacie pomarańczowych, roześmianych kamieni ścieliły ziemię, żeby zaraz zacząć znikać. Serandyt, gdy tylko spostrzegła, co się dzieje, uniosła swój gemmerang - większy i bardziej ozdobny, niż inne - i wściekła zaczęła biec w kierunku kuli. Jednak, gdy tylko uderzyła ja swoją bronią - mocna iskra elektryczna przeszła przez jej ciało, odpychając ją daleko, za najbliższe skały. Erytryn i Hemimorfit pobiegły jej pomóc, ale widok, który ukazał się ich oczom, przerósł ich oczekiwania. Na ziemi leżał nie jeden, lecz dwa Klejnoty. Jednym z nich była Hiacynt. Wyglądała identycznie do swoich sióstr, tylko nie straciła fizycznej formy, a jedynie leżała nieprzytomna. Kamień na jej prawej dłoni zdawał się pochłaniać pozostałe kamienie - a więc wszystkie były jej klonami. Drugi Klejnot.. no cóż, on był niezwykły. Seledynowa skóra, burza blond, potarganych włosów, przypominających te noszone przez rozczochrane, młode kobiety. Zielona bluzka z różowym kształtem przypominającym ziemskiego motyla. Mały nos, ogromne oczy. Czerwone pręgi na policzkach, przypominające wojenne malunki. Szeroko rozwarte usta, co ciekawe - w kształt uśmiechu, nie krzyku. Klejnot u szyi - pionowy, jasnożółty romb, z czworokątną fasetą. Patrzyła, zaskoczona, na niebo nad sobą. - Proszę, pomóżcie mi wstać. W mojej sytuacji to trochę trudne. Eri i Hemi spełniły jej prośbę. Faktycznie, samej byłoby jej ciężko - nie miała ani rąk, ani nóg. Dziwne, że tak detektywny Klejnot w ogóle funkcjonował. Nikt jej nie rozbił? - Gdzie są wszystkie Hiacynty? - spytały. - Wróciły do klejnotu drugiej Hiacynt. Nikomu nic się nie stało. Moja przyjaciółka zaraz pewnie zacznie się regenerować, to trochę jej zajmie - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach tamta, trzymana w rękach Erytryn. - Kim Ty jesteś? - spytała Hemimorfit. - Mam na imię Idokraz - to mówiąc, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Trójka Klejnotów zbliżyła się do metalowej kuli. Cofnęły się, gdy na jej powierzchni wyświetlił się ekran, a na nim... - Hemi? Jesteś tam? - Macierzy, to Ty! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, żyjesz! To Ty wysłałaśb to ustrojstwo? Narobiłaś sporo zamieszania. - Przepraszam. Miałam tylko machinę bojową do wykorzystania, żeby się z Tobą skontaktować. Nie wiedziałam, że na Lm 2-13 Illogo są jeszcze jakieś Klejnoty. - Cała masa - wtrąciła się Idokraz. - No cóż. Hemi, musisz wracać do domu. Jesteś tu potrzebna. - Co się dzieje? - Przylatują do nas Jaspisy. Chyba mają coś na zapleczu. Twoja kara się kończy, wracaj tu natychmiast! - Niby czym? - Ta machina ma w środku ster. Czekam na Ciebie. Koniec transmisji. Hemi spojrzała na towarzyszki. - Muszę lecieć. Zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. - Na pewno Wam się uda! - Nie wiem, co z Ciebie za Klejnot, Idokraz, ale cieszy mnie Twój optymizm. Do zobaczenia, może. - Hemi, a ja? - Przykro mi, Erytryn, tutaj jest tylko jedno miejsce. Poza tym to sprawa osobista. Ufam, że mnie rozumiesz. - Hemi... Statek odleciał. Erytryn i Idokraz zostały same na pustej połaci, a kamień Hiacynt drzemał w jednej z kieszeni. - I co teraz? - zapytała Erytryn. Optymizm Idokraz okazał się niezawodny. - Może pójdziemy do domu? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach